Rising Spring
Rising Spring is the first ever chapter hence its name, began in the season of Spring. The time of the year are mild, cool yet slightly humid, and lush of greenery and flowers. Amongst the four chapter, Rising Spring has the most additional episode plus the 'Spring Break Edition'. Calendar Each months has approximately 30 days and 6 hours(chronologically). With Spring as the 'start' of the year(excludes the fact about Winter ending and starting it), it is the most favourable time of the year, with most of the students in Azure City Secondary having a higher aptitude. Geography Greenfire Greenfire starts with the name of 'sprouts' which are mostly green as a new leaf. At the end of Winter, the snowy white covered forests will regain their greenery and lushness. Making the first period of Spring seems like a renewal after the long cold sleep. Bloodfire Bloodfire refers to the earth after the edge of Greenfire. The greenery has turned crimson, giving the sign about the vivid colors of flowers corresponding with the light of the sun after clouded for so long. Rosefire The roses around starts their brilliance, their aromatic fragrance bringing in the livelyness of the coming Summer. Attracting the bees and butterflies to start working while the children starts to have a summer fun. Calendar Greenfire Bloodfire Rosefire Events >>SOON TO BE SUBMITTED<<< Scenes The surrounding climates of Springtime are slightly breezy, somewhat tepid temperature and clear almost all of the time. Dawn (4:30 - 7:00) At dawn, the surroundings areas are highly obsecured by the thick mists. Some chickens crows slightly in a low echo, while some cats' growl sometimes can be heard prior of the crows. Some lamp posts are still light up, yet they gradually dim out as the sun started to rise. Adhan can also be heard if a character steps closer to certains homes. Adhan's times are not entirely fixed, so certain or even similar houses may not consecutively expresses the peal. Morning (7:30 - 10:10) In the morning, Springtime will be mostly misty, in certain times, it can be very misty likewise in the sea. All the trees have dews while some of them suddenly bursts their dews when a character walks near them. Some crickets can the heard in about between 5 - 12 minutes time. Flowers are still in buds, even the same ones budded itself for some days. Almost Noon (10:25 - 11:30) The day has become very crisp, much brighter and the surroundings have completely cleared out from the mists. Many flowers have bloomed this time. The tree's are looking more vibrant and lush than earlier. Noon (11:45 - 1:00) During noon, the dew have dissipated from their trees completely. The sun's position isn't exactly 90 degree . The weather has becomes hot, but still humidly warm. Early Afternoon (1:45 - 4:00) At this time, the temperature has decreased slightly yet dramatically. The sky is bluer, while the leaves are not as much darker green, they turn slightly paler. Afternoon (4:15 - 5:30) The sky has changed heavily from blue to gold. The surrounding enviroment seems slightly miraged. Dusk (5:50 - 6:50) The sun has gradually sets. The horizon turns heavily purpluish-indigo. Clusters of constellations in the sky may began to appear, as the sky gradually darkens. The lamp posts have all started to lighten up as the sun gradually sinks. Night (7:15 - 10:00) Nighttime are cool, somewhat very breezy from the sea coasts. The sky aren't exactly pitch black, but bright as if the moon came out. Almost Midnight (10:20 - 11:10) This time, the sky has turned heavily black, mostly the stars in the sky has already disminished by the unusual midnight darkness. The sky are all shrouded by thin clouds that veils the moonlight, while it creates some light rays. Midnight (11:30 - 1:10) During midnight, the surroundings are echoless, silent and very dim. Yet walking around is just like waling in a black out. Most of the midnights are outmostly pitch black, all of the homes have turn off their lights. The lamp posts are still functional, but the light are dimmer than earlier. If the day is a full moon's, the moon shone gradually brighter. Late Night (1:30 - 3:45) During late night, only the sounds of the gusting winds may be heard. It is as if the surroundings have turn into a desert dune. During coincidental lunar eclipses, the sky shines as if the moon is a spotlight. Weather Like how springs are, the weather are almost constantly pleasant, windy, cool even in the midday sun. Sunny Sunnytimes are very pleasant, the sun isn't very bright, yet vibrant like rays of dawns. Rainy Rains are a bit heavy for it's bit of frosted waters. Some snowflakes may falls pieces by pieces on early Spring, while rains are much less violent when Spring's is at it's end. Cloudy The clouds in the skies are puffy, somewhat thick like a snowy clouds. When the sun is atop of them, the lights are slightly iridescent. Windy Some petals of flowers may be blown by the breeze. The winds are somewhat misty. Trivia *The Spring season's name of Greenfire, Bloodfire and Rosefire is totally adapted to the seasons of Jylland from Final Fantasy Tactics A2. Category:Chapters Category:Spring